


Victim of the Gods

by Vaerin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, God-Grimm, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, kidnapping/sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaerin/pseuds/Vaerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greece is peaceful enough, until King Aizen angers the god of destruction. His desire to rid himself of Ichigo is unwarrented as far as the orange head can tell, yet the past has many hidden secrets.  When Grimmjow decides to keep Ichigo alive instead of killing him like Aizen planned, that past comes to light within Olympus.  Ichigo finds he's the key to Aizen's downfall... but can handle the reason why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim of the Gods

Greece; a world in itself of art and philosophy and myth. Watched over by the gods and protected by their grace, this world will flourish or die upon their whim. Those that live under them worship them with everything they are, taking the good and the bad… and the very worst. Unfortunately, an angered god isn’t something to scoff at… and the ruler of a small kingdom did just that.  
Ichigo Kurosaki never did anything wrong, never harmed a fly, and always did what was best for his family. He’s a quiet man of nineteen, his hair woven of a sunset orange and his eyes made from the clearest amber. His body is more feminine than should be natural, making him the most desirable thing within fifty neighboring kingdoms. He hates it, he fights it… but it remains true. He’s seen as nothing more than a woman, yet he’s one of the strongest fighters there is. He’s tried out for the guard more than once, however they sent him home laughing… and then he kicked their asses royally! His best friend is a captain of the guard named Renji, the redhead and he having started on a shaky rivalry before the fighting turned friendly.  
“Ichigo!” Renji calls. “Have you heard the latest gossip?”  
“One would never know you were straight,” Ichigo sighs with a teasing smirk.  
“Shut up, this is serious!” the other snaps. “The king pissed off one of the ten animal gods.”  
“Depending on which, that’s not very upsetting,” the orangette scoffs. “He’ll just have to set out an offering of food, or knowledge, or… something.”  
“It’s bad… it was the sixth animal god.”  
Ichigo’s face pales at that, his amber eyes widening in shock. The sixth animal god is known for a short fuse and a penchant for destroying entire kingdoms on a whim, the god of destruction known as Pantera. No one pisses off Pantera, it’s a death wish!  
“Please tell me this is your idea of a fucked up joke.”  
“Hardly.”  
“What the fuck did he do?”  
“He killed one of the god’s black jaguars,” Renji frowns. “But not just any one. It was a female and she was pregnant with a rare cub that would’ve been just like her. The odds of that are almost nonexistent.”  
“How the hell do you appease a god like that?” the younger male shouts in panic.  
“That’s why I’m here. You need to get your ass out of dodge; he’s looking for beauty this time.”  
Once more, the younger male’s face turns ashen before going completely white. He can feel the bile threatening to rise in his throat, his breathing short and panicked as he hyperventilates. Renji pats his back soothingly a moment, trying to get the other to calm a bit before they continue.  
“You know… a camping trip sounds good,” the redhead smirks. “And it’s been a long while since your last one.”  
Ichigo nods and hugs Renji, ignoring his complaints of it being ‘a stupid girly habit’ and turns back to head home. He needs to pack quickly, maybe take his sisters with him and leave a note for his dad… they need a little family time. As he walks, he realizes his panic is quickly becoming rage at being treated so insignificantly. He enters his home in a huff, meeting his kind sister with a scowl he doesn’t mean.  
“Ichi-nii,” Yuzu smiles. “How was your day?”  
“It… was okay,” he sighs as his anger drains quickly.  
Ichigo loves his family, loves his twin sisters of six, and tries everything he can to help out. Since their father works the majority of the day, being one of the most well-known medics in the area, Ichigo is left to care for his sisters while he’s away. Karin hurries in from outside, an innocent look on her face.  
“What did you do?” Ichigo sighs in exasperation.  
“He started it!”  
“Karin, you’re a young lady,” he scolds. “Pretty girls aren’t supposed to fight with the boys!”  
“Yeah, you keep telling me that,” she remarks uncaringly. “And I still hear nothing but ‘blah, blah, blah’.”  
Ichigo laughs and catches her as she runs by, tickling her until she please for mercy. Yuzu jumps into the hug, happy her older brother is home now. It’s all smiles and laughs… until a horn blares and Ichigo catches the scream of a woman. Curious, he sends his little sisters inside and steps out into the courtyard. The scene reminds him he’s supposed to be packing and running for the gates like his life depends on it. The town’s king, Aizen, is standing with guards surrounding him. His messenger, Tousen, is at the front.  
“We have blessed news for those that live beneath the rule of King Aizen!” Tousen states monotonously. “Not three hours ago, our king, Aizen, was visited by a god! This god wishes to bestow upon someone within his kingdom a gift of great riches and life, so a banquet of mass proportions will be held in their honor. All those of beauty far superior to the peasants they live amongst are asked to come with us, for our gracious king is so overwhelmed with joy at this turn of events that he will have you all garbed in the purest silks and jewels. Please, our guards will escort you to our king’s great home.”  
Chatter arises from giddy females, but Ichigo scoffs and rolls his eyes. Like hell he’s gonna believe that lie. The guards are sent out into the crowds, a few spotting the bright orange hair heading back into the house. A glance to their king, a nod from the brunette man, and they’re making a beeline toward that home. Ichigo is just helping Yuzu fold the small off-white tunics the girls wear, packing them into a satchel neatly, when there’s a knock at the door.  
“Who’s that, Ichi-nii?”  
“I don’t know, Yuzu, but I think I’d better look.”  
“Are we going to the party later?” Karin wonders as he walks past her.  
“I don’t think so… go help Yuzu,” Ichigo says warily.  
She hurries off to help her sister, leaving Ichigo to answer the door. He carefully pulls the door open to see three guards, all strong and buff… and two he knows. One is Renji and he recognizes the other as Ikkaku, but the third is Yammy… a guy Ichigo doesn’t like going near. He stands and watches them carefully, a hard edge to his amber eyes that are now lit with an inhuman fire.  
“Ichigo Kurosaki,” Renji states formally with a sheepish smile.  
“Renji,” he answers.  
“Come with us please, our king wishes to compliment your beauty with the finest linens.”  
“… Get the fuck away from this house,” Ichigo glares before turning to Renji. “And I’m gonna kick your ass later!”  
“It wasn’t my fault,” he hisses. “I warned you, I just didn’t know they were already on their way.”  
“I’m not going!”  
“I’m afraid we must insist,” Ikkaku frowns. “What King Aizen wants, he gets. Now, please come with us. It would be a terrible shame if Yammy were to ruin that pretty face of yours before we get there.”  
“No one is here to watch my sisters,” Ichigo snaps. “I don’t have time for Aizen’s sham of a party!”  
He goes to slam the door shut, yet Yammy holds it open easily before yanking Ichigo out of the house forcibly. He knows he won’t be getting away, there’s no choice left but to go. Thankfully Renji hangs back, trying to ease his irritation by offering up a solution to at least one problem.  
“I’ll watch the girls, Ichigo,” he offers. “I’ll also bring them up to the party once it starts, so don’t worry… they’re in good hands!”  
“They better be, Renji,” Ichigo growls. “Or you’ll deal with my full wrath and we both know it can be worse than the gods’.”  
“Gotcha,” the redhead murmurs nervously.  
Ichigo is none too happy when he arrives in Aizen’s home to see the brunette waiting, a small smile upon his features at the sight of the orangette. He walks over and gently touches Ichigo’s cheek, moving that hand to his chin before tilting his face up and to both sides. Ichigo glares at him defiantly, pulling away from his touch.  
“Absolutely divine,” the older man mumbles in satisfaction.  
“I don’t remember giving you permission to touch me,” the teen states tightly.  
“Of course… my apologies,” Aizen chuckles. “Please, take young Kurosaki to our best tailor and get him prepared for tonight’s celebration. He already knows what I’m looking for as far as clothes and I’ve already sent him the jewelry.”  
“Whoa, wait a minute… jewelry?” Ichigo states uneasily. “There’s no way in hell I’m letting you dress me up as a fucking girl!”  
“Oh, but you will,” Aizen smiles though his eyes are hard. “You see, it would be a shame if your family lost everything because you couldn’t swallow your pride.”  
Ichigo’s jaw drops, working to find the words to argue and knowing this man would be that cruel. With a growl of irritation, he turns and walks away. The guards follow, sickly grins on their faces as they leave behind the scheming man they’re forced to call their king.  
Uryu Ishida is the most talented and well paid tailor within the kingdom, sought after by many kingdoms. Upon seeing Ichigo, his eyes light up and a huge grin spreads across his face. Ichigo curses his looks, knowing he’s probably this man’s dream client. It happens so fast it leaves the orangette’s head spinning… and leaves him in a mid-shin length tunic split up to his hips on both sides, a golden belt split in three varying lengths on his narrow waist, and gold littering his wrists and neck in many bracelets and necklaces. He grinds his teeth, furious at this change of events, and Uryu happily laces little white flowers into the golden crown-like headband upon his head.  
“Beautiful!” the bespectacled man cheers.  
“I can’t believe that bastard blackmailed me into doing this,” he hisses out.  
“… My, your eyes certainly do light up when you’re angry,” the raven haired man frowns. “Well, you’re all ready for the celebration!”  
Ichigo stomps off, itching to pull off the sandals laced up past his knees. Ikkaku reaches to take his arm, the infuriated teen pulling back his fist and slamming it so hard into the bald man’s face that he hears his nose break. With a cry of pain his hands fly up to his nose, now gushing hot blood that trails down his face to drip to the floor, and stumbles backward. Yammy growls and grips the back of Ichigo’s neck, pushing him forward as he grabs Ikkaku’s upper arm and pulls him along. With one last snarl of warning at the struggling orangette, the trio is gone and Uryu sighs in relief. He loves doing these kinds of things, but the king is far too picky at times and he was kindly told he’d lose his head if he didn’t make Ichigo the most gorgeous woman at the party. He was certain he’d be dead by now, what with the knowledge he was to make a man an ethereal woman… thank the gods he was given something very special to work with. This is the first time he hasn’t had to work that hard at his job to make such perfection.  
The celebration is everything Ichigo despises, starting with the gropes and leers he receives from all those around him. The air within the large home reeks of alcohol and shameless sex in dark corners, the heavy perfumes of all those women around him gagging him as he walks through continuous clouds, and Aizen’s eyes haven’t left his too feminine form since he arrived. He walks up to Renji, the redhead having been leaning against the wall near the exit, and leans beside him.  
“How are my sisters?” he asks quietly.  
“Your father came home a few hours after you were taken… I explained everything to him,” the older male sighs. “Ichi, you need to get out of here fast. That god is gonna make an appearance and choose a lover from the women here.”  
“… You’ve gotta be kidding me,” the orangette snaps.  
“No, I overheard Aizen speaking to Tousen. This is how he’s going to appease that god, by giving him his pick in the women here. He’s especially hoping you’ll get chosen; he’s not too happy about a… well… ‘Girly boy’ making his men look bad.”  
“What!”  
“You don’t fit into his perfect world… he’s afraid you’ll end up dethroning him, so he’s bent on getting you chosen by Pantera.”  
“My luck doesn’t suck that bad!” Ichigo snaps. “Besides, he’s a god! He would know if I’m a boy or not… right?”  
“Dude, Pantera is bi-sexual.”  
“…………… Fuck!” Ichigo almost screams as he grips his hair.  
“I’ll tell your dad and sisters you’re okay and left for a trip,” Renji offers. “You need to get out of here while everyone else is busy. I’ll try and cover for you as long as possible, so make tracks.”  
Ichigo nods and hurries to the door, flinging open the doors to see a huge sleek black jaguar. The teen stumbles backward, trying to steer clear of the snarling feline with glowing silver-blue eyes. The redhead he calls his friend is at his side in a heartbeat, hand on the hilt of his sword and one arm pushing the younger male behind him in attempt to shield him.  
“Pantera must’ve sent a few guards of his own,” he frowns. “No wildcat I’ve ever seen has eyes that glow like the moonlight.”  
“Fuck this!” Ichigo growls out. “I’m not afraid of some stupid cat! I’m out of here; they can just try and stop me!”  
“Ichigo, no!”  
The orangette pulls away from the other, scowling and reaching down to tie the long flaps of his dress together as neatly as possible. With an inhuman burst of speed, Ichigo darts forward and the jaguar lunges. The nimble teen leaps slightly to the side, pushing off the doorjamb and hurtling himself over the wildcat’s back just barely missing sharp claws. He rolls in the air, landing on his palms in the dirt and continuing until he’s on his feet and running. A snarl from his right and a roar from his left halt him in his tracks… two more black jaguars circle him in attempt to keep him in place. He yanks the gold crown from his hair, hurling it at one cat while running toward it. As he had hoped, it flinches and turns away to avoid the bit of precious metal and Ichigo takes that opportunity to run past unscathed. He hops onto a barrel, into a tree, and scales the tree to jump onto a nearby roof. One daring jaguar follows, slipping on the tiles and mewling pitifully as it falls. With a gasp, Ichigo grabs the curtain used as an awning between the two houses and pulls the draping cloth tight to catch the large animal.  
“Whoa!” he yelps as he pulls forward. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!”  
The tiles come loose beneath his feet, falling to the ground and shattering, but the feline reaches the ground safely before Ichigo joins them. He falls to his backside and sighs in relief, taking only a moment before he’s up and running the rooftops to the gates. A silhouette of a powerful looking man with eyes that shine like cyan pools beneath a bright moon catches Ichigo’s amber eyes, confusion passing through him at the far off figure before he realizes the jump he’s initiated… is falling too short. His toes tap the tile of the next roof lovingly, slipping from atop the light brown curved bricks. He cries out, the other rough sections scrapping along his torso and arms as he falls. His chin hits the roof hard, almost biting into his tongue, and then he’s in a free fall to the waiting shards and broken barrels below someone deemed unfit to clean up. There’s a moment when he just closes his eyes, his world slowing down as everything slowly clears and becomes too strong for his senses, and he’s ready to make that journey down the river Styx… and then he finds himself in muscular arms and swears one of the gods have come down to escort him to Hades themselves. Completely in awe, Ichigo lets his shocked orbs trail up along washboard abs and rock solid pecks to slowly settle on an angular face sporting a cocky grin… and those glowing cyan eyes.  
*No, * Ichigo gasps. *He was too far away… he couldn’t have… *  
“You look tired, sweetheart,” the teal haired man grins. “Why don’t you take a little nap.”  
Ichigo opens his mouth to argue, but finds his words lost among the quickly thickening cloud of sleep assaulting his mind. His lids fall slowly, owlishly, to half-mast before his eyes roll back in his head and he’s out wholly. The man looks back down to the three overly large black jaguars rubbing against his legs with loud purrs.  
“Sasha, go tell Aizen his debt is paid,” the man states in a deep baritone that practically purrs out each word seductively. “I’ll be taking this one.”  
The largest of the three grins, a fang filled imitation of a smile, tail twitching before she sprints off to do as told. The man of 6’1” doesn’t even bother to wait for her, cradling the petite orangette within his arms before walking away… slowly vanishing in a haze of mist that seems to surround him and his pets mysteriously. The mist dissipates as fast as it settled, leaving nothing but the still night air and the cool breeze behind.  
Ichigo groans and shifts, opening his eyes… to see the face of a black jaguar inches from his own. Screaming in shock, the orangette flings himself back and into a second that was lying behind him. His heart races as he catches the third standing up from her position at the end of the huge bed, his body automatically trying to scale the headboard to get away from them. From the headboard, he climbs the tall posts and grips it with all his might. The door opens to the bedroom, yet the orangette is too busy watching the glowing silver-blue eyes of the large felines.  
“What the hell’s going on?” a deep seductive voice asks in irritation. “Girls, away!”  
The three felines huff before getting up and jumping down, all of them hanging their heads petulantly as they follow each other out the door and past the man with glowing cyan eyes. Ichigo, still too shocked to do anything but cling to the post with wide eyes and gritted teeth, doesn’t notice the other’s progress toward him. Large hands grip his sides, carefully trying to work his grip loose before the other man snorts in humor.  
“Damn, for a chick you certainly have a tough grip,” he snickers. “Come on, I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
Everything starts speeding to Ichigo all at once, his whole awful and mortifying night crashing into his consciousness and forcing him to alertness. With a furious growl, he kicks back and clips the man in the jaw. Pantera staggers back a step in surprise, Ichigo dropping down into a crouch before kicking the man in the gut and darting off. A huge grin passes over the god’s lips as his eyes light up in joy.  
“So… the kitten wants a play hunt, huh? I’m game!”  
The muscular man takes off after Ichigo, the two tearing through the house and knocking things over as the three black jaguars sit together and watch. They love watching their master when he’s on a hunt, he’s far more animalistic then… too bad he’ll likely claim that little human the minute he catches him. Ichigo finds himself running straight into a corner, frowning at the triumphant cry from the man chasing him before hurling himself through a nearby window and onto soft grass. Shards of glass bite into his skin, yet he shakes it off… he can handle pain; he’s grown up with it from never ending fights. The man skids to a stop and watches in shock as the orangette shakes glass from their hair and stands to run again… realizing belatedly that there is nowhere to go from there.  
“… Where the hell am I?” Ichigo gasps.  
“You are one crazy woman,” Grimmjow laughs as he jumps through the now empty frame. “What’s your name, honey?”  
“My name is Ichigo Kurosaki!” Ichigo snaps. “And I’m not a woman!”  
“A guy, huh? Awfully feminine for a guy.”  
“Who the hell do you think you are kidnapping me like that?”  
“The names Grimmjow Jaegerjaques… but you would know me more as Pantera.”  
The orangette’s face goes pale at the feral grin, the last few moments of them fighting and him completely going off on this man sending nausea to his stomach as he sinks to the grass. Grimmjow strolls over, his very stride conveying confidence and feline grace, and kneels beside the other to gently pull stray shards from his wounds.  
“You should be more careful,” he points out. “I didn’t bring you here to hurt yourself, after all.”  
“… Why am I here?” Ichigo murmurs quietly. “Where is ‘here’?”  
“This is the forest of Olympus!” Grimmjow states proudly. “You’re here because Aizen owed me a debt unless he wanted my wrath visited upon him and his kingdom… well… mostly him. He’s an arrogant asshole and he was fucking stupid to hunt in a forest I’ve been known to frequent.”  
“I don’t understand what’s going on. Why am I here?” the smaller male repeats as stress leaks into his frantic tone.  
“Calm down,” the teal haired god sighs. “You’re certainly a high strung beta. I’ll tell you everything you want to know, but first I need to get you healed and my house cleaned up. Next time you want to play ‘chase’ I suggest we do so outside. Okay?”  
Ichigo says nothing, still a bit shell-shocked as his adrenaline eases and the pain of his wounds catches up to him. Grimmjow gathers him into his arms and stands, heading back inside where the three felines watch his progress from the broken window.  
“Sasha, clean off the couch,” he states.  
The largest feline hurries over and yanks the end of the coffee table overturned onto the couch off, kicking it a bit further away before jumping up and kneading the cushions a bit. She hops down and rummages for a pillow, gripping it carefully in her teeth and setting it on the end of the couch. Grimmjow lays Ichigo down, the orange haired teen staring in complete bafflement at the intelligent looking jaguar.  
“What the… how did you…”  
“Sasha, Sylph, and Feather used to be human,” he informs. “They hated the human world and tried to make it on their own in the wild, but couldn’t. I looked after them and soon they asked me to take them under my wing… permanently. This is the form they chose in the end, they’ve been with me ever since.”  
“Just the three of them?” Ichigo wonders as his memory provides the old story of the girls. “But… the legend said there were four… four sisters, right? Wasn’t there one called Druid?”  
“… Druid isn’t with us anymore,” Grimmjow murmurs sadly as he washes Ichigo’s wounds. “That’s enough for now. I need to concentrate on your wounds.”  
Ichigo opens his mouth to argue, yet stops at the almost haunted look in the god’s eyes. He watches the gorgeous man gently care for the bleeding gashes, holding a too warm hand over each laceration to mend the skin. Amber eyes take in the sleek build of hard muscle, the teen’s body warming with an allover blush. He’s never seen a god up close before, but this one is exceptionally perfect in his eyes. Ichigo never told anyone about his tendency to admire the male body, to yearn for hard muscle over pliant soft curves, but he attracted far more male attention anyway. This man… this is the type of rough around the edges fighter he’s always had eyes for. Both untamed and unique, built and able to be gentle, and he knows without a doubt… he’ll be one hell of a possessive man. A pleasant shiver runs down his spine at that thought, though he quickly berates himself with a reminder he was kidnapped by this man.  
“There we go,” Grimmjow smirks minutely. “All healed. Next time, use the damn door.”  
“Why am I here, Pantera?” Ichigo sighs in exasperation. “You told me Aizen owed you, but why drag me into all this shit? I didn’t hunt in your forest.”  
“Grimmjow,” the other frowns. “You call me Grimmjow, only the humans call me Pantera.”  
“I am a human.”  
“You’re better than them now, you’re mine.”  
“I didn’t agree to that!” Ichigo snaps. “Just… explain or I’m walking right out that fucking door and finding a way back down to my town!”  
Grimmjow gives him a disbelieving look, tilting his head to the side with an arrogant tilt to his lips that practically screams ‘I dare you’. In answer, since Ichigo’s never been one to run from a dare, the orangette gets up and heads for the door. Curiosity touches Grimmjow and he follows the smaller male into the forest, glancing back at his girls before hurrying after the other. Ichigo wanders through the thick trees, grumbling to himself and scowling the whole while.  
“You’re gonna get lost,” Grimmjow teases.  
“I’m not talking to you until you start explaining what the hell is going on!”  
“I already told you.”  
Ichigo shoots him a venomous look, amber eyes glittering like the sunlight, and then turns back to find the exit. Finally, he bursts through the trees and into a clearing. The trees on the other side are thinner and lead more to rocks than grass, a smile of triumph on the other’s face as Grimmjow frowns. A howl fills the air and Ichigo stiffens, his abductor leaning comfortably against a tree. A pack of coyotes rush from a den in the mountain, growling and barking as they surround the smaller male. Behind them, a lazy looking man of lithe build and shoulder length brunette curls saunters up. He yawns and stretches, eyeing the intruder with a scratch to his goatee and whistling to the pack.  
“He’s a human, not dinner,” he remarks calmly. “What are you doing here, human?”  
“I was kidnapped by an asshole,” Ichigo huffs. “I’m looking for the exit. I don’t suppose you could point me in the right direction?”  
“Your direction is a good one, why should I change it?” he shrugs. “The mountain path to the humans is straight ahead… but I wouldn’t go there if I were you.”  
“… Why?”  
“It’s being guarded. It’s a special day today, you know. We’re having a celebration and we never like uninvited guests. The third animal god and her sisters are at the path to keep everyone out… or in, depending. You would be the ‘in’ one.”  
“Shit,” Ichigo curses quietly. “Well… I guess I’ll just have to try and sneak around them.”  
Grimmjow rolls his eyes, knowing Ichigo won’t have a human’s chance in the underworld at sneaking around Hallibel. Ichigo thanks the coyote and tries to get around the pack of canines, stopping at the hand on his shoulder. Surprised the other can move so fast, the orangette almost stumbles over his feet in turning.  
“Is that the asshole that kidnapped you?” the coyote wonders with a nod to Grimmjow.  
“Gee, thanks, Stark!” Grimmjow snaps with a growl.  
“That’s him!” Ichigo scowls. “He won’t even tell me what’s going on! Stupid arrogant ass!”  
“Is this the prize from Aizen? You didn’t tell me it was a human,” Stark murmurs.  
“I was just gonna kill the bastard, but Ulquiorra said I should take the equivalent to what was lost… a life for a life.”  
“Druid was worth only one life?” the coyote god asks in surprise.  
“Hell no! But I really like this one, there’s something special about him. And he saved one of my girls,” the teal haired man sighs. “Besides, Aizen wants him gone for a reason. That means if I didn’t choose him, he’d likely have killed him. This means I just have to find out why he wants him, and then I can keep him alive until he’s capable of completing that mission! I can get my revenge and replace Druid!”  
Stark sighs and shakes his head, glancing to a confused Ichigo before patting his fiery orange locks in interest. This human certainly holds a good amount of mystery to him, and certainly far more golden blood than a human should have.  
“He won’t be able to replace Druid, you know. Her absence will still hurt,” he comments thoughtfully. “And you’ve been hanging around that damn wine goddess and her lover too much! Although, the thought is plausible. I suggest staying away from them for now.”  
“Awe, but she’s so much fun.”  
“Olympus isn’t a place for humans… you should watch him more carefully.”  
“I was right here the whole damn time, I’m not gonna let him get hurt!” Grimmjow huffs. “If he wants to go exploring, let him. I’m not into the whole master-slave shit… although…”  
“You think about it even a second and I’ll kick you in the gut so hard you’ll spit up blood!” the youth snaps violently.  
Stark seems surprised at the outburst, but quickly notes Grimmjow is all grins. Apparently, he’s already found that he loves to rile the smaller male. Th coyote god can sense the submissiveness in this newcomer, yet knows he’s just enough of a handful to keep Grimmjow on his toes… exactly what the other needs. He nods his approval and backs away after ruffling Ichigo’s hair a bit, the softness of his vibrant tresses addictive to the touch. Ichigo heads for the path after the canines move away, his abductor trailing close behind.  
“You know, we still have to get ready for the celebration,” Grimmjow points out.  
“Not going.”  
“Okay… they’re usually boring anyway, I guess I could skip it this once,” he murmurs in thought. “Not like there won’t be another tomorrow.”  
Ichigo rolls his eyes and stops short at the sight of the four girls, his mind automatically offering up a myriad of colorful curses… he doesn’t hit girls. He looks around him, hoping to find an area to get on the path without alerting them. The whole place is surrounded by a high stone wall, the gate that comes before the path a large arc that’s too narrow for more than one person to fit through at a time, and the women look ready to kill the first person to talk to them.  
“Hey, girls!” Grimmjow grins. “Any luck today?”  
“No one ever comes through here,” a dark skinned woman with curly black hair huffs. “I’m so ready to leave!”  
“We need to watch for intruders until our replacement gets here,” a petite female with long green hair scolds. “The god of battle will be here soon, Mila-Rose.”  
“This is Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Apache, and their sister, Hallibel!” Grimmjow introduces the orangette. “Girls, this is Ichigo… he’s mine.”  
Ichigo groans and smack his face in exasperation, shaking his head at the easy comment and wishing he could strangle the other. The girls are on him in a heartbeat, chattering happily and touching his hair as they tilt his head to see his amber eyes. Hallibel is still in front of the gate, an Amazon of a woman with dark skin and blonde hair with three tufts pulled into ponytails in random spots.  
“You didn’t bring him here, did you?”  
“I brought him to my place, but the guy’s a free spirit. He’s insistent he’s getting out of here and going to back to his town.”  
“You didn’t tell him?” she wonders idly.  
“No, I figure he’s the type to learn on his own,” Grimmjow waves off. “Just… give him a little show and let him by.”  
She nods and the two trail away from the gateway, Ichigo perking up at the prospect and slyly moving around the three he’s listening to. Once his back is to the exit, he’s darting toward it with determination on his features. Hallibel’s sword is thrust forward, Ichigo’s body vaulting over the blade with a twist. They’re stunned at his gracefulness, though Grimmjow seems to have seen it coming, and Ichigo takes that opportunity to make his exit… only to collide with an invisible barrier.  
“Fuck!” he snaps as he falls backward. “What the hell?”  
“Sorry, Ichigo, but humans can’t get past the shield placed by all the gods,” Grimmjow shrugs. “I would’ve told you, but I’m pretty sure I would’ve been wasting my breath. Not even demi-gods can get through unless they’ve been given full status.”  
“But… I don’t belong here!”  
“Yeah you do, you’re mine and you belong with me.”  
“Stop saying that! I didn’t agree to any of this!”  
“He’s a god,” Apache snorts derisively. “You don’t need to agree, you should just be overjoyed he chose you over everyone else.”  
Ichigo scowls at her, a fierce glare with the intensity of an inferno, and she backs away a couple steps in uncertainty. At the show of submission, Ichigo turns back to the gateway and presses against the shield. Grimmjow rolls his eyes and takes a seat on a small bolder nearby.  
“You guys might as well head to the party,” he sighs. “This might take a while.”  
“Good luck, Grimmjow,” the girls says in unison as they hurry off.  
“You know,” Hallibel frowns. “If it’s just information he wants, he’ll probably stop trying to run off if you tell him what’s going on. Just because he can’t get away today, doesn’t mean he won’t find a way eventually with enough prodding.”  
Grimmjow glares at the blonde shark goddess as she walks away, head held high in confidence and pride. He sets his cheek against a fist, his elbow propping it up on his knee, and looks back to his new human. Ichigo is trying to force his way through with a shoulder to the shield, his body leaning in at an angle that puts the majority of his weight against it. Those amber eyes that Grimmjow finds himself taken with are glowing with determination and rage, his teeth grit as he moves his position to press both palms against the shield.  
“Okay, okay,” Grimmjow finally relents. “Don’t fucking kill yourself trying to get away when you know you’re not gonna!”  
Ichigo stops and looks to Grimmjow curiously, the shield warm beneath his hands as ringlets of gold pulse from his palms like ripples in a pond. At the exasperated look in the panther god’s eyes, Ichigo pulls away from the shield and puts a hand on his cocked hip.  
“Get your ass over here,” the teal haired man huffs. “If you stop trying to run off, I’ll tell you what’s going on and why you’re here.”  
Hesitantly, Ichigo looks between the gateway and the teal haired man. After a moment, he sighs and walks over to the other to sit in the grass. Grimmjow growls at nothing in particular, running a hand through his teal locks. He’s silent a few minutes more, finally pinching the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath to start.  
“You promise to stop trying to get away from me?” he frowns.  
“… Yes,” Ichigo mutters. “As long as you don’t treat me like a slave of any kind, I’ll stop.”  
“Druid wasn’t just another human turned immortal animal,” Grimmjow sighs. “She was my mate and when Aizen killed her… she was pregnant with a cub… my cub. That’s what pissed me off the most!”  
Ichigo opens his mouth to say something, yet Grimmjow cuts a glare at him in warning. The orangette realizes if he doesn’t let the other get it all out in one go, he’ll likely clam up again. Closing his mouth with an audible snap, Ichigo lets the teal haired god continue.  
“I went to destroy Aizen, yet he had a rather interesting proposition that I wasn’t about to refuse. He told me in return for his own life, he would offer me any sacrifice I wished. I told him I would think about it,” Grimmjow states. “I spoke with Ulquiorra, the bat god and the fourth of the animal gods, and he told me to replace a life with another life. I wasn’t big into that sort of thing, I hate human sacrifice, yet he said I didn’t have to ask for a death… just a life. I told Aizen I wanted a mate to replace Druid, one that was beautiful beyond words and as feisty as a wildcat.  
Ichigo glares at that comment, especially when it’s accompanied by a pointed look from the larger male… a pointed look that could be considered eye-raping the orangette. Crossing his arms over his chest, Ichigo warns the other away with a low growl.  
“He readily agreed, which was odd to me, so I talked to Ulquiorra again. He looked into Aizen that night and heard him talking to his blind messenger,” the other continues. “He had assumed I would ask for a human sacrifice, so he was a bit disappointed. He also divulged his plan to get rid of you… Ichigo Kurosaki. I didn’t know you at the time, but he didn’t exactly specify your gender... he just commented that that orange haired brat has made his men look bad for the last time and that getting rid of Ichigo would be best for his reign in the long run. I chose you because he would’ve killed you otherwise.”  
“… He wouldn’t do something like that,” Ichigo mutters in shock. “He’s an asshole, but he would never…”  
“He had already made the plans, he told his messenger to call them off. It was going to be a raid that would have you murdered in the chaos.”  
Ichigo looks at the ground, completely lost as he searches for the words to explain what he’s feeling. It’s like his whole word built him up to the very moment it all falls away to reveal it was a lie, like he’s walking in the clouds only to suddenly fall through and plummet to his doom. Grimmjow doesn’t like that look on his new mate’s face, sighing as he slides to the grass and gathers the orangette into his arms. Unaware of what’s going on around him; Ichigo grips tight to the other’s tunic. He didn’t realize it before, but Grimmjow’s clothes only cover his left shoulder and expose much of his chest and abs before circling to cloak from his waist to mid-thigh.  
“It’s okay, Ichigo,” Grimmjow whispers. “You’ll like it here, I promise.”  
“My family… my friends…”  
“This is your home now. I’ll teach you how to look in on them to see how they’re doing, but you promised to stay here with me,” the larger male frowns though his tone stays calm. “If need be, I’ll take you down every now and then to see them.”  
“You promise?”  
“Once you’re settled here, I’ll take you down,” he nods with a smirk. “I promise.”  
The party is just starting up once Kenpachi, the god of battle, relieves Grimmjow of his volunteered post. The other hates parties with a passion, too many frivolous people crowding him, so he opts out with the excuse that someone needs to watch the gateway… knowing no one else will volunteer. Grimmjow had taken Ichigo back to his home, an almost hill-like building with marble pillar set to lean against one another over the doorway much like a den’s opening. Ichigo finds that he loves the creative build, surprised he didn’t notice it before. The inside is decked out in polished marble flooring and colorful rugs of varying blues and browns, study wooden furniture and stuffed cushions of down feathers. The bedroom he was in is large, dominated by the large bed of feather down cushions and mahogany posts, with a couple nightstands and a dresser. As large as it is, it’s rather sparsely furnished.  
“Here,” Grimmjow murmurs. “I’m sure you won’t want to dress up like when I found you… which you’re still wearing by the way…”  
Ichigo blushes hotly and snatches the pure white silk tunic from the other, startled to find it so light and not a touch rough within the fabric. Grimmjow smiles as Ichigo hesitantly lifts the fabric and rubs it against his cheek in awe, amber eyes filled with feline curiosity and amazement. As Ichigo takes in the fabric so different from what he’s used to, the teal haired male takes off his own to change. Ichigo looks over to ask Grimmjow if it’s really okay he wear something so obviously expensive, only to take in the full force of sleek muscle and tan skin… right down to a well-sculpted ass and a huge cock. He blushes and immediately turns away, his mouth working at some sort of retort only to fail and clamp up. Grimmjow notes the tension coming from the other, glancing over to see his heated cheek and grinning feral. With a light smack to Ichigo’s ass, a slight grope at the end, Ichigo yelps and Grimmjow leans in to whisper in his ear.  
“Hurry up and get dressed,” he whispers with a lick to the shell. “Everyone’s waiting.”  
“… O-okay,” Ichigo stammers out.  
He starts to get undressed, but catches the fact Grimmjow is leaning against the doorway watching intently. He scowls at the god, the teal haired male sending him a disappointed look before heading out of the room. With Grimmjow gone, Ichigo gratefully takes off the long dress and jewelry before pulling on the given tunic. It’s shorter, mid-thigh, and covers both shoulders unlike Grimmjow’s. The other male seems to love showcasing his body; with good reason… if Ichigo looked that hot he’d be showing off a lot more than his arms and legs. He hurries out to find Grimmjow brushing the three black jaguars, all of them purring loudly at the attention. Something that makes the orangette just a tad jealous.  
“Careful you don’t get hair on you,” he mutters.  
Sasha hisses at the youth, Sylph growling indignantly, and Feather hits them both upside the head with a glance to Grimmjow’s frown in warning. After the display, Grimmjow stands and takes in his new mate’s looks. It’s not overly decked out like last night, but it’s beautiful nonetheless. He walks over to Ichigo and pulls him close with a strong arm around his slim waist, the orangette gasping at the bold movement and immediately pressing his hands flat against a hard chest. With an animalistic grin that shows off slightly sharpened canines, Grimmjow touches their noses and then locks their lips. Ichigo gasps, opening his mouth for an invading tongue to map out the hot cavern. He puts up a valiant mental fight, yet eventually leans into the larger man and tilts his head to deepen the searing kiss. That devious tongue slides along Ichigo’s, coaxing it to play, and the orangette tentatively moves his own wet muscle to touch Grimmjow’s. The teal haired male smiles into the kiss before curling his tongue around his new mate’s playfully, stealing his breath and pulling away to kiss the tip of Ichigo’s nose. The younger male is panting, overheated from the intimate kiss and a little lost for a reaction.  
“Time to go, Kitten,” Grimmjow purrs. “We don’t want to be later than fashionably, that’s just rude.”  
At the comment, the teen gathers enough of himself to roll his eyes and frown. Grimmjow pushes the other gently toward the door, gesturing over his shoulder for the three black jaguars to follow. The walk is long, Ichigo stopping every now and then to take in the elegant gardens and the exquisite building styles, grinning stupidly over the many finely chiseled statues, and looking over the passersby with curiosity. One such passerby is a woman with long sea-green curls and large hazel eyes, a pink tattoo splashed across the bridge of her nose in a strip that curves on the ends. She’s a centaur, a lance held tightly in her surprisingly strong grip. Her front hoof clacks against the pavement after she stops, a wide grin spreading on her face once she takes in Ichigo and Grimmjow.  
“Hey, Grimmy!” she greets. “Who’s this?”  
“My new mate, Ichigo,” he remarks.  
“He’s very pretty for a boy,” she chuckles. “I take it he’s a feisty one… I heard what happened to Druid, Grimmy… I’m so sorry. She was a very kind female. I’m glad you’ve chosen to move on though; she talked my ear off all the time about being afraid you sit and wallow in grief. Told me to set you up on a blind date with Hall if I ever saw it… Thank you so much for not doing so, I was afraid I’d have to! What would I have told her?”  
“You didn’t have to, Nell,” the teal haired male bristles.  
“Oh, but I did. I promised, Grimmy,” she says innocently. “And a centaur never breaks a promise, no matter what happens to the one they made it to. You know that.”  
“Awe, I think that’s sweet,” Ichigo grins. “There are so few people you can count on nowadays.”  
“I like him! You need to hold on tight to that one, Grimmy… I’m sure others will like him just as much, you know,” she comments. “Well, have fun at the party.”  
“Aren’t you going?” the orangette questions.  
“Nell doesn’t go to the inside parties,” Grimmjow sighs. “She’s always afraid of stepping on people.”  
“I have two left feet, you know,” she laughs. “Get it? I’m a centaur; we all have two left feet!”  
Grimmjow rolls his eyes and Ichigo chuckles in amusement at the bad joke, the woman ruffling his orange hair affectionately before walking past. Once she’s gone, Grimmjow wraps an arm around his mate and leads him on. They travel up a steep incline of marble steps, into a huge courtyard filled with exotic plants and animals, and stop at the entrance to a large temple built with thick pillars all around it. The music consists of light flutes and harps for the moment, though he’s certain that’ll change, and the light is nothing more than a yellowish wash from the torches.  
“Are you ready?” Grimmjow wonders.  
“I hate you,” Ichigo scowls. “I was just at a party that ruined my life and now you’re dragging me to another? What’s gonna happen at this one? Am I gonna get killed?”  
“No, you’ll probably get drunk, wake up pregnant, and suffer a horrible hangover.”  
“WHAT!”  
“I’m joking,” Grimmjow snorts. “Calm down, you’re a guy; you can’t get pregnant… not even by a god. Well, not that I know of any way… I’ll have to look into it.”  
Ichigo grumbles under his breath as he’s taken inside, everyone stopping and staring as the human is brought in. Ichigo blushes and moves closer to Grimmjow’s side unconsciously, his embarrassment stifled when a long fingered hand reaches over and grabs his ass. At that point, he really doesn’t care who these people are… someone is going to be maimed. He turns on the tall and lanky man with long raven locks like a whirlwind, leaping with a growl and glowing amber eyes to knock him down. Everyone, including Grimmjow, is completely dumbfounded and can only stare in fascination as Ichigo goes off. It doesn’t happen often, as he’s learned to control his temper, but he’s been under so much stress lately and everything is changing too fast. He pulls back his fist and starts swinging, his rage practically radiating off his skin. Finally, Grimmjow is shaken by a large paw smacking his lower back. Feather, the peacekeeper of the bunch, scowls at him.  
“Okay, okay,” he sighs. “I’ll call off my bitch. Ichi, that’s enough. Nnoitra can’t help he’s an idiot. Come on, Kitten.”  
He grips Ichigo beneath his armpits, lifting him easily even as the other begins kicking to reach what his fists can’t. He’s hell bent on breaking something and he’s hoping it’ll be bone. Grimmjow frowns at his almost savage display, a deeper part getting fairly turned on by it, and wonders how to calm the other. While he’s thinking, Nnoitra takes the opportunity and slams a fist into the orangette’s gut. Grimmjow gasps, worry for Ichigo hitting him harder than anyone he’s ever come across, and drops the other to check for damage… but of course that was a bad idea. Ichigo’s hand is in his face, pushing him aside as he crouches. His eyes are burning with a fire none have seen before, his muscles tensing beneath his skin, and then he’s moving. Leaping forward and landing on his hands to plant both feet into Nnoitra’s abdomen, following through to land on his feet and slam another kick into the doubled over man’s face. Blood spurts from his broken nose, a sick smirk gracing Ichigo’s lips as a mean glint touches his eyes.  
“Wow, what a hit!” a woman with dark skin and long violet hair calls. “Where the hell did you find that one, Grimm-kitty? I fucking love him!”  
The woman’s voice startles Ichigo, the glow in his eyes diminished as he looks around in confusion. Grimmjow is still sitting on the floor, chin on his fist as he gives off a rather bored look. When he notices Ichigo has returned to ‘normal’, he gets up and crosses his arms over his chest.  
“Better now that you got that out?” he wonders.  
“… I’m sorry.”  
“If you didn’t want to come to the party, you just could’ve said something.”  
“I didn’t mean it,” Ichigo frowns. “I… he… It happens sometimes. I just… go off. I don’t mean to, it’s just like something takes over.”  
A blonde man and the violet haired woman walk over as the other go back to their party, grins on their faces as they gauge Ichigo quickly. The blonde looks over to the woman with gray-blue eyes, knowledge of ages past swimming within their bottomless depths, and she barks out a laugh as though she can read his mind.  
“You got yourself a winner this time, Grimm-kitty!” she states before turning to Ichigo. “I’m Yorouchi Shihoin! I’m the goddess of wine.”  
“Uh… I’m Ichigo… the human.”  
“Human… I think not,” the blonde smiles. “Maybe a part, but definitely not all. You’re Masaki’s son, aren’t you? Masaki and Isshin Kurosaki?”  
“… How did you know that?”  
“He’s the god of wisdom,” Grimmjow mutters. “But don’t listen to him; he only spouts a bunch of nonsense… I think the amount of knowledge he keeps finally pushed him past the line of genius and insanity.”  
The blonde pouts, only for a moment, and then turns back to study Ichigo. Beneath the scrutinizing gaze, the orangette feels both small and aggressive. He doesn’t like people looking him over like that, it usually leads to wandering hands and lecherous gazes, yet he’s also aware this is likely one of the oldest of the gods.  
“My name is Kisuke Urahara,” he says finally. “I knew your father, Isshin, when he lived here. We grew up together, but he didn’t like it here and chose to live with the mortals after falling in love with your mother.”  
“My father is human.”  
“Yes, quite. He gave up his power and immortality when he left, leaving a complete mortal… but you aren’t,” he smiles mysteriously. “You were meant for greater things.”  
“… Like what?”  
“Let’s get back to the party, shall we? No sense in talking out in the open about private matters, right? Come, my darling, let’s go dance.”  
“See if you can keep up this time,” Yorouchi snorts in humor.  
“I shall certainly try!”  
Ichigo watches them leave, Grimmjow standing so close to his back he can feel the heat radiate off the other. With a heavy sigh, Ichigo leans back into that warmth and closes his eyes. He really hates parties. Taking the hint and loving the fact he’s getting out of there before having to socialize, Grimmjow suggests they leave for the night and Ichigo is all too eager to comply. The three jaguars stay behind, taking in the festivities in joy as they give the impression the teal haired god is still lingering.  
Within the safety of the den-like home, Ichigo sits in a bath and thinks about how things are playing out so far. He knows he should be grateful to Grimmjow, as the man literally saved his life, but he can’t help wondering how his family is taking the news… what Aizen told them. With a heavy sigh, he quickly washes within the hot water and gets out to dry off. Grimmjow is lying on the bed waiting, completely nude and half asleep as he stares at the ceiling, and Ichigo blushes hotly before looking around for something to wear.  
“What’s the matter?” Grimmjow asks curiously.  
“I can’t find anything to wear to bed,” Ichigo frowns.  
“… So? Wear your skin, I don’t mind.”  
“I’m not making it any easier for you to molest me than I absolutely have to,” the orangette growls. “Please find me something to wear.”  
Grimmjow snorts in humor, closing his eyes and tucking his arms behind his head to show his refusal. Nervously, Ichigo knows he’ll have to relent and sits on the side of the bed. The teal haired god immediately grips his arm and yanks him back to lie down across his stomach.  
“Hey!”  
“Oh come on, don’t pretend you haven’t been entertaining ideas of sex ever since you woke up,” he points out. “You forget; I’m an animal god, I can smell your arousal.”  
Ichigo’s face lights up at that, having never thought of the possibility, and he forces himself to relax in the other’s grip. Grimmjow purrs as he lets Ichigo fix his position, and then rolls over to lie atop him. Before the other can even complain, he rocks his hips to grind their members. Ichigo lets out a low groan, sucking in a breath when the god nibbles on his earlobe gently, and almost loses himself to the intoxicating man.  
“I… I don’t want…” he stammers.  
*Yes ya do, * a voice within his mind cackles. *Ya want him ta fuck ya hard! Don’t be shy, aibou, spread yer legs fer him. *  
Ichigo’s brows scrunch together in confusion, Grimmjow too busy sucking and biting on his collar to notice. The orangette can feel a sudden rush of heat within him, his whole body flushing with it as he whimpers. Scared amber eyes stare at the ceiling above, his voice unable to state his alarm. Grimmjow pulls away to look at him, startled to see such confusion and fear in the other.  
“You okay, Ichigo?” he asks cautiously.  
*Tell him ya want him, * that voice hisses in a twisted sense of pleasure. *Tell him ya want his cock ta ram inta ya mercilessly! Ask him ta make ya scream. *  
“Ichigo? Hey, are you okay?” Grimmjow repeats a bit alarmed.  
Ichigo works to say something, anything, yet his voice is failing him as his the heat starts to get unbearable. Finally, everything recedes in one swift moment and Ichigo is left staring at the ceiling and panting hard. The fear and the uncertainty were at levels he’s never felt before, the orangette needing something… anything… to make him so exhausted he doesn’t have to think about it. He’ll never get any sleep unless he’s passed out cold. Grimmjow is sitting on his heels beside him, worry etched all over his features as he patiently keeps his hands to himself.  
“What’s wrong?” he wonders.  
“I heard a voice,” Ichigo murmurs a bit dazed. “And then everything got too warm and it scared me… I’m okay now. You can… continue.”  
“I think we should just go to sleep,” Grimmjow states warily. “I’ll take you to see someone to tomorrow.”  
“I won’t be able to sleep,” Ichigo scoffs. “Just… make me tired.”  
“Okay, lay back and I’ll just force some sleep…”  
“No… not like that,” Ichigo murmurs with a light blush. “I don’t like that way, it made me sick before. Just… sleep with me.”  
“You just about had a mental break down and you’re asking me to continue with the actions that lead up to it? Are you a glutton for punishment, or… Mm!”  
Ichigo, tired of the other’s ranting, pulls him in for a kiss to shut him up. The orangette has always been curious about sex, yet never had the guts to venture out on a little escapade with another male. Grimmjow can alleviate both his curiosity and his need for sleep, which is a win-win for Ichigo. Not that he’s using the other, but he’s going to be stuck as his mate for the rest of eternity… He might as well enjoy himself. Grimmjow sighs into the kiss, tilting Ichigo’s head back with a light tug to his hair in order to deepen it. The silken tresses are softer than any feather he’s ever touched, those amber eyes more exotic than any rare stone, and Ichigo’s body is a perfect blend of masculine and feminine. He shivers at the feel of the other, taking his spot above his mate once more and grinding his hips down with fervor. Ichigo gasps and bucks his hips, his arousal quickly growing at the larger man’s ministrations. Grimmjow reaches for a bottle of oil he normally uses to massage his shoulders, coating three fingers and reaching between Ichigo’s slightly spread legs to tease his entrance. Amber eyes widen and long legs spread further in invitation, Ichigo moaning as one finger is eased past the tight ring of muscle.  
“Ah,” Ichigo gasps. “Feels weird.”  
“Patience, it’ll get better,” Grimmjow purrs out.  
He waits until the strain in Ichigo’s features is replaced with confusion and curiosity, the second finger joining the first before scissoring the opening to loosen it. Ichigo’s head falls back to the pillows, his mouth hanging open in bliss when his prostate is struck. With a whimper, he pushes back against the invading fingers and Grimmjow adds a third to thoroughly abuse that sweet spot.  
“M-more,” Ichigo gasps out. “Please… oh god, please… more.”  
“Gladly,” Grimmjow chuckles.  
He withdraws his fingers and uses the oil on his aching cock, lying back down and positioning himself before thrusting in to the hilt. Ichigo cries out, half in pain and half in pleasure, his hand shooting forward to wrap around Grimmjow’s broad shoulders in an attempt to anchor himself. It’s difficult, but Grimmjow waits until his orangette is used to his large girth. The small moans and gasps are enough to make his arousal grow all the more with each passing moment, his patience put to the test in such an onslaught. Finally, Ichigo rocks his hips and Grimmjow pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in. The pace he sets skips the soft and slow stage altogether, heading straight into hard and fast with wild abandon. He’ll go easy on his lover one of these days, but tonight is all about the sex.  
“Fuck!” Ichigo shouts in ecstasy. “H-harder! Please… ah! Yes! Hah… more… take me harder!”  
Grimmjow growls and thrusts in faster, striking his mate’s prostate repeatedly with the full force of his movements. His hips snap into the smaller body with a vengeance, Ichigo screaming his pleasure to overpower the moans and slapping skin that fill the room already. His nails scratch at Grimmjow’s shoulders and back, his legs wrapping around the muscular man’s narrow waist as the sweat coating their bodies makes it difficult to keep a hold. Finally, Grimmjow’s fingers brush Ichigo’s swollen sex and he shivers with release. It’s the hardest the orangette has ever come in his life, his eyes already conveying his weariness as Grimmjow hammers into a few more times. The god’s release fills the smaller male to the brim, hitting his prostate dead on and with extreme force. With a whimper and a long moan, Ichigo’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he passes out. Grimmjow’s hips move slowly inside him, milking his release before pulling out and rolling to the side. Breathless and thoroughly sated, the god of destruction let’s his breathing slow and his racing heart calm. He glances at his sleeping mate, a small smile gracing his lips as he absently rungs his fingers through those vibrant orange locks. Ichigo murmurs in his sleep, scooting over to cuddle with Grimmjow as the other pulls the blankets over their messy forms. They can take a bath in the morning. The door opens, the three black jaguars sauntering in after the noise has fallen to silence.  
“Hey, girls,” he smiles tiredly. “Don’t wake Ichi up, okay?”  
They nod and gently ease themselves up onto the bed to lay down, the three of them taking up a spot to surround their master and his mate before falling asleep. Grimmjow loves his girls, they’ve always been so good to him and he never regrets taking them under his wing… but Ichigo doesn’t seem to like him showing them attention. With a slight frown, he makes a mental note to speak to his mate about that and follows the others into slumber.  
Ichigo wakes before Grimmjow, frowning at the sight of all three of Grimmjow’s ‘girls’ lying around them. He pushes at Feather, the black jaguar growling in sleepy irritation before moving to let Ichigo up. The orangette stands, gasping as his knees buckle beneath him. He hits the floor with a quiet curse, Feather looking up in surprise before finding Ichigo on the floor in pain. Looking to Grimmjow and her sisters to find them still dead to the world, she shakes her head and hops onto the floor to stretch. Ichigo has never felt so much pain along his spine before, the orangette whimpering pathetically as unshed tears cling to his eyes. Feather nudges his shoulder gently, letting Ichigo grip her neck as he tries to get up. The black jaguar is massive, rising past Ichigo’s waist when standing and weighing possible more than two of him put together. He stumbles to the bathroom with his hands on her back to steady himself, the jaguar careful not to go faster than he’s capable and cursing her master for not going a bit easier on the other. Once he’s in the tub he sends a grateful look to the only jaguar he could possibly like.  
“Thank you, Feather,” he sighs out. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I mean, sure I’m gonna be stuck here for the rest of my life and I should probably just stop fighting it and enjoy myself… and last night was enjoyable… but… I didn’t know it would hurt so much in the morning. Do you think it’ll always be like that?”  
She shakes her head, knowing at least that much. It hurts the first time, but the pain dulls. She listens to Ichigo sigh in uncertainty, tilting her head curiously as her tail twitches listlessly behind her.  
“I miss my family,” he murmurs. “I wasn’t as lucky as you… I didn’t get to bring my family with me. I hope they don’t think I’m dead… I hope Renji is okay, too. He’s my best friend, you know. I just feel so… isolated here.”  
She nods slowly in understanding, remembering how she and her sisters had felt when they first arrived with Grimmjow. They were lucky to have one another, but Ichigo has no one. She leans forward and licks his cheek, deciding that he’ll at least be able to have her company. He gives her a thankful smile and she curls up beside the tub until he’s finished.  
Grimmjow wakes about half an hour later, yawning and stretching as his girls follow suit. He grins at the two, but stops short at that revelation. Feather is gone and so is Ichigo for that matter, their side of the bed cold. He growls angrily, automatically thinking his mate just ran off and Feather went to retrieve him. She’s always been quick to act, keeping one eye open to all that happens around her, and Grimmjow has always favored her when it comes to gentle play… her sisters are much rougher than she is.  
“Time to get up,” he mumbles. “We have an orangette to retrieve.”  
The girls jump down, eyes glittering with the prospect of a hunt, and Grimmjow hurries to clean off before getting dressed and heading out. Sasha is in the lead, always one to have the better nose, and Sylph is at Grimmjow’s side. When they finally find Ichigo and Feather, they’re sitting in a meadow with Nelliel. Hallibel and her sisters are lying around them as they watch the clouds, Ichigo laughing brightly at something Apache says. Confusion settles on Grimmjow, the teal haired man scratching his head before walking over. Feather lifts her head in happiness when she smells Grimmjow’s wild scent, her silver-blue eyes bright with her joy.  
“Where the fuck did you go?” Grimmjow frowns. “I almost had a heart attack when I woke up and you were gone! I thought you’d run off again, I almost sent the girls after you.”  
“I already told you I wouldn’t run off,” Ichigo snaps. “I woke up half an hour ago and could barely walk thanks to you, so Feather helped me to the tub. Afterward, I was hungry and she brought me out here to eat with Nelliel, Hallibel and her sisters. If you didn’t sleep like a fucking rock, you would’ve known.”  
“He’s got a point,” Sun-Sun chuckles. “You really are a heavy sleeper, Grimmjow.”  
“Shut up! What do you know anyway?”  
“We’ve come across you catnapping in the forest,” Mila Rose grins. “You don’t even flinch when we get up in your face.”  
He grumbles to himself, plopping down with Sylph and Sasha to watch the orangette relax beneath the sunlight. They lay there for a long while, the girls finally getting up and heading off with a fond ‘see you later’ for Ichigo. Once they’re gone, Grimmjow sends his trio off to play and turns to Ichigo. His fingers itch to touch the other, the teen seemingly asleep within the flowerbed. When he reaches over to trace a finger along his cheek, Ichigo smirks and opens a single amber eye to look at him.  
“What are you doing?” he asks.  
“Touching you,” the teal haired man chuckles. “I need to talk to you about… the girls.”  
“… Nelliel?”  
“No, Sasha and her sisters.”  
“Oh… I like Feather,” Ichigo smiles. “She’s trying to help me settle here.”  
“Yeah, she’s a great girl. But… I noticed you seem a little jealous of them,” he murmurs as Ichigo sits up and blushes. “I want you to know that there’s no need for that. You’re my mate, you’ll always come first and you’ll always get whatever attention you want from me… but they need attention, too. I’m the only one they ever stay near… the only one around here that can understand them, that has that connection to hear their thoughts. You understand that, right?”  
Ichigo nods after thinking on it, realizing it’s rather selfish of him to alienate the girls from the only one they can talk to. Though they have each other, they’d still be in the same boat as Ichigo and he doesn’t like his boat right now. Grimmjow smiles and pull shim close, kissing him lightly before holding him close. The orangette moves, crawling over to sit between Grimmjow’s legs and lean back into his chest. It’s around that time a pink haired man walks over with Feather nipping at his heels, an irritated look on his features as he zeros in on Grimmjow. The man is tall and willowy, his pink hair straight and hanging to his shoulders, and a pair of glasses sit on his nose.  
“Grimmjow! I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped sending your massive and extremely pushy beasts to retrieve me on a whim!” he snaps.  
“… Feather, why did you get Szayel?” he wonders curiously.  
Feather stares at him, her eyes accusing and conveying a scold even though Ichigo can’t hear her yelling at him. Grimmjow blinks at her, realization dawning on him as he slaps his forehead in disbelief. Ichigo gives him a strange look, Szayel rolling his golden eyes as he cocks a hip in wait.  
“I need you to look over Ichigo for me,” he remarks. “He said he heard a voice in his head last night and then his body warmed up far too much before it all suddenly went away.”  
Now interested, the slighter male tilts his head curiously before kneeling beside the orangette. Ichigo’s amber eyes are wide and nervous, his body pushing back against Grimmjow’s hard muscle as a slender hand reaches for him. Suddenly, those fingers touch his chin and his eyes burst into an ethereal glow as a sneer settles on his lips. Grimmjow immediately wraps strong arms around Ichigo’s growling form to keep him from lashing out, Szayel taking in those inhuman eyes with slowly dawning knowledge within his own.  
“Calm down,” Grimmjow whispers into Ichigo’s ear. “Calm down. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you, I swear. No one is gonna harm you, Ichigo, just trust me.”  
“… Shiro,” Szayel murmurs.  
The other stills, a wicked grin stretching along his face, and then he slowly pulls away and Ichigo is left staring at the other a bit lost. For a moment, he thought he was lost within the clouds his mind was so foggy. Szayel’s features are a bit pale as he stares at the bewildered teen, a frown marring his thin lips as he sits back to observe the other.  
“I hate to tell you this, as you seem to be a very nice mortal,” he murmurs. “But it would seem your soul is slowly integrated with a god that was sealed away inside you.”  
“…………… WHAT!”  
Grimmjow is surprised, but it would explain many things. Unfortunately, there have been a few gods that were punished by sealing them in mortals… most never heard from again. He realizes there’s a need to visit Kisuke and Yorouchi, a wicked grin spreading at the thought of Yorouchi’s wine stores they like to make a rather big dent in when he visits.  
Ichigo is nervous, wringing his hands together as he follows Grimmjow into the large temple style building. They walk through the columns and past the main room, stepping out into a huge garden with grapes growing along the walls. The violet haired woman is sitting on a pile of cushion with a few bottles of wine lying about her immediately area, the blonde snoozing beside her as he uses her lap for a pillow. She looks up with golden eyes, a large grin eating up her face at the sight of her favorite drinking companion.  
“Grimm-kitty!” she calls over. “Bout time you showed up!”  
“Hey, Yorouchi,” the other man grins feral. “Are you guys busy?”  
“When are the gods ever busy?” she snorts in humor. “Come drink with me!”  
“In a minute. Hey, Kisuke… I have a problem you might be interested in,” he offers.  
At the comment, the blonde’s gray-blue eyes light up and a smile slowly meanders along his lips. He saunters over, walking a large circle around the two and noting how Ichigo immediately huddles closer to the larger male. A step closer and the orangette lashes out with a growl, his eyes wild and glowing. He takes that single step back, returning to the distance he started at, and Ichigo’s behavior switches back to the more innocent and cautious teen.  
“How fascinating,” he murmurs. “Grimmjow, please go sit with Yorouchi… I would like to take a walk with your new enthrallment.”  
“Just remember, that enthrallment is mine. I don’t like sharing.”  
“Of course,” he nods. “Have fun with my precious lover!”  
Kisuke refrains from touching Ichigo as he guides him subtly with one arm, the teen sending Grimmjow a pleading look before relaxing at his reassuring gaze. Ichigo follows alongside Kisuke, throwing a single glance back to watch Grimmjow sit beside Yorouchi and grab a bottle of wine. For a moment, a sickening jealousy attacking him before he quickly stomps it down.  
“Tell me, Ichigo, what do you know of the god of chaos?”  
“Um… well… I heard he was really bad,” he muses uncertainly. “He tried to destroy all mortal life because of one that angered him... I can’t remember what they did. He was punished by being cast aside and forgotten.”  
“No, he was too powerful even as a mortal to be cast aside without trouble,” the blonde frowns. “Besides, there was no one that could take up his mantle as chaos and the world can’t live without him… He was sealed within a mortal child.”  
Ichigo’s eyes widen at this admission, knowing that was one of the worst punishments aside from being stripped of all their powers. It’s true that chaos is a huge part of mortal life, so they wouldn’t be able to completely destroy it or the god that represents it… but what does that have to do with Ichigo?  
“I can see the confusion in your eyes,” the blonde grins. “Rightfully so, I would think. You see, your father and Shiro were actually rather good friends before Shiro went completely insane with his mantle. After Isshin left, there was no one to keep Shiro even partially sane and he finally fell. When Isshin heard of his punishment… he offered his first born as the prison for his oldest friend.”  
“… No,” Ichigo gasps. “That’s not possible.”  
“I must admit, it’s extremely rare for a mortal to merge with a god sealed inside them,” Kisuke remarks. “Actually, until now… it was unheard of. Shiro is still an extremely powerful deity; I’m shocked you haven’t died from containing so much.”  
“Can you get him out?” Ichigo asks a bit panicked.  
“I’m afraid not. Once a god is sealed it’s impossible to undo the seal without killing the prison… or person charged with such a duty. However, once they start to merge with the carrier… it’s impossible. You two are slowly becoming one, or at least a split personality. He seems like he wants to protect you, though. You must’ve made quite the impression on him,” Kisuke grins. “He’s sharing his mantle with you!”  
“But I don’t want it!”  
“If you want to stay with Grimmjow for all eternity you do. Even here a mortal will grow old and die, but Shiro doesn’t want that to happen to you. Here he’s far more powerful, so it’s easier to reach through your conscience and affect the world around you.”  
“Tell him to stop!”  
“No one tells Shiro what to do, boy… Not even Yamamoto could control him, that’s why he’s called chaos. You either live with him or die by his hand, that’s how he works. For some odd reason, he’s taken a liking to you and it would seem sharing his title has lessened the strain it caused on his sanity. Though he’s keeping most of it on himself to spare you the ill effects, he’s clear enough of mind to not massacre the people around him as he once would have.”  
“… Will I end up hurting people?” Ichigo wonders quietly.  
“When can you remember him pushing his way to the surface? What happened to cause it?”  
“It’s usually when people touch me… when they grope me or their intentions scare me,” Ichigo muses. “I can remember waking once to three dead bodies… they were the rogues that killed my mother. I was about twelve at the time, but they had overpowered me… and tried to rape me afterward. I blacked out when they pinned me down, but when I woke up they were all dead.”  
Kisuke nods in thought, stunned at the admission. Shiro was never one to appreciate those tendencies, usually abusing his title to cause those who committed such acts great misfortune. With Ichigo, however, he seems to have taken a rather aggressive role in protecting him… almost like Cerberus. Ichigo seems a bit worried about all that’s going on, something the god of knowledge can hardly blame him for, but he also seems to be taking it all in stride rather well. Realization strikes him that Ichigo looks so much like Shiro, a mirror copy while still being his complete opposite. That’s when he remembers something very important… Masaki couldn’t have children. Shiro had helped Isshin have his first child, using his vast and extraordinary abilities over life to mend that ability in Isshin’s love. Shiro’s magic must’ve entwined with the first born child, Masaki must’ve still been mending when Ichigo was first conceived.  
*No wonder he’s merging so well with him, why he looks so much like him… Shiro’s power affected his development! * the blonde thinks in awe.  
By the time they get back to Yorouchi and Grimmjow, Ichigo is thoroughly aggravated and Kisuke is lost in thought. Grimmjow looks up from his bottle, offering the orangette a drink and smiling when he takes it. As Ichigo takes a deep drink form the bottle, the teal haired god stands and bids the two farewell. He wraps an arm around the teen’s waist, leading him out as the other grumbles about the treatment. They head back to their home, Ichigo reluctantly calling it such, and they’re left alone for the time being.  
Grimmjow is just getting lunch ready, his eyes trailing over to his mate as he slouches on the couch in thought. Ichigo seems detached and distant, the teal haired man walking over with a couple plates of food. He sets them on the righted table and sits down next to the orangette, setting his arms on his knees and glancing over to the other.  
“You okay?”  
“I have the most powerful and insane god in all history sealed inside me, he’s taken a liking to me, and I’m apparently sharing his title now… No, I’m not okay,” Ichigo scowls at the floor.  
“I don’t care what title you’re sharing, Ichigo,” Grimmjow sighs with a small smirk. “You’ll always be my Kitten and I’ll always be here for you… We can beat anything together.”  
Ichigo looks over to the larger male in surprise, but gives him a small smile of gratefulness. He scoots a bit closer to the other, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow’s neck and pulling him closer for a kiss. All in all, this isn’t a very bad set up. His mate at least cares for him, he’s fucking hot, and their home is beautiful… not to mention he’s far out of Aizen’s reach.  
“You know, Grimmjow… I just might get used to this,” Ichigo sighs.  
“Good, because I’m not letting you go.”  
The larger male pulls Ichigo over to straddle his hips, the orangette blushing as his body begins to warm up. He can feel the god of chaos on the edges of his mind, watching Grimmjow and hovering Ichigo just in case he needs him, and the feeling is actually quite relaxing now that he knows what’s going on. Grimmjow scoots him so their bodies are flush against one another, their lips locked and kissing feverishly. Ichigo’s long fingers tangle themselves in teal locks, tugging almost like a cat kneading a cushion, and Grimmjow hums in appreciation. He turns them, laying Ichigo out on the couch and settling on top of him. The orangette spreads his legs to help the other get comfortable, gasping when strong hands start to explore his tan skin. Grimmjow’s hands run along a tan torso, mapping out lithe muscle and feeling up washboard abs before dipping lower teasingly.  
“Ah!” Ichigo utters. “G-Grimm.”  
A hand settles over Ichigo’s groin, cupping his aching arousal before squeezing gently. The smaller male moaning and bucking his hips, grabbing Grimmjow’s hair and yanking him in for another kiss. The larger man disrobes them quickly and eagerly, throwing their clothes off to the floor and losing track of them. He hisses as Ichigo bites at his collar, sucking to leave an angry mark, and pulls away to replace his collar with three fingers. Ichigo scowls at him, yet wet down those fingers while teasing them with his tongue. Grimmjow groans in pleasure, pulling his fingers out and leaving a wet trail down Ichigo’s abdomen. He leans in for another heated kiss, pressing one finger against that tight entrance and pushing past easily. A second finger joins it in just a short moment, Ichigo panting and looking to the god of destruction with half-mast amber pools filled with lust and a second growing emotion unknown to the smaller… and known by the larger. His cyan eyes soften at the sight of it, a smile playing on his lips as he ducks down to leave a path of gentle nips down the slender throat beneath him. A third finger is added and Ichigo cries out when his prostate is struck, his eyes closing tightly as he thrusts back on those wonderful fingers. Grimmjow licks his lips, moving away and backing up a bit.  
“W-why’d you stop?” Ichigo whimpers out.  
“I need you to suck on my cock,” the other grins feral. “Or it’ll hurt more.”  
Ichigo seems lost a moment, his face lighting up after everything processes, and he hesitantly sits up. His eyes take in the huge member, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips unconsciously, and then he bend down to take the head between his lips. Grimmjow moans, long and loud, a hand pressing into orange locks and forcing the smaller male to take more of him into that hot cavern. Ichigo relaxes his throat, yet it’s still difficult for him and he gags before calming himself. Once he feels it’s adequately wet with his saliva, Ichigo pushes Grimmjow’s hand away from his head and pulls off to lie down again. Disappointed, but thoroughly ready to reclaim his lover, the teal haired god thrusts into Ichigo in a single swift movement.  
“Ah!” Ichigo cries out. “Mm… yes.”  
Grimmjow grunts in ecstasy, pulling out and slamming back in with abandon. Ichigo claws at his shoulders and back, crying out for more and pleading Grimmjow to take him harder. The other grins manically and hammers into the orangette as hard and fast as possible, growling inhumanly as his eyes glitter with an animalistic pleasure. All carnal instinct and erotic need, Grimmjow doesn’t let up in the least and Ichigo falls silent with the amount of delight running along his nerve endings. Finally, the friction between their abdomens is enough to push Ichigo over the edge, his warm fluids splattering on both their stomachs and he tries to voice his release and fails. His inner walls tighten around Grimmjow, the other slamming in harder a few more times before stilling himself deep inside the other. His discharge rushes to fill the other, the force making him dizzy and tired enough to collapse on his lover.  
“Mm… fuck,” Ichigo mutters tiredly. “Feels so damn good.”  
“Duh,” Grimmjow snorts in humor. “I’m the one fucking you.”  
“Conceded prick.”  
“No, large prick.”  
Ichigo chuckles at that, his eyes falling shut before he falls under the hypnotic pull of slumber. Grimmjow is just about to join him, when a hand wraps around his throat and squeezes in warning. Startled, he growls and backs away from the male beneath him. Glowing golden eyes scowl at him, a manic grin on twisted lips, and Ichigo’s sclera is slowly turning black.  
“… Shiro,” Grimmjow forces out.  
“Ah!” he cackles. “Ya found out… No matter. Jus’ makes things easier.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m warnin’ ya! Berry here is mine ta protect! If ya wanna be wit him, that’s fine,” Shiro hisses from Ichigo’s lips. “I don’ mind the help. But if ya hurt him… I’ll fuck ya up in a matter that’ll give the worst a the gods nightmares fer eternity!”  
“You always were the type to get straight to the point,” Grimmjow chuckles. “You know I would never hurt him. I love my mates, he’s no different. And if anyone were to harm him, you’ll have to wait in line for what’s left over from my wrath!”  
Shiro takes in the untamed look within Grimmjow’s eyes, an animalistic fury radiating more brightly than even his own, and his grin widens. Grimmjow is right, but he wanted to make certain his place was known. Just because the other claimed Ichigo as his mate, doesn’t mean Shiro will relinquish the claim he’s made himself. Ichigo is his aibou, the only precious thing in his life now, and he’ll be damned if anyone take him away.  
Ichigo wakes tucked into bed, Feather curled alongside him as she sleeps, and wonders when he was placed there. With a yawn and a stretch, he’s glad to see the pain isn’t that bad this time and slowly makes his way out of bed. Feather is awake at his slightest movement, sitting up titling her head curiously.  
“Is it morning, Feather?” he asks.  
She shakes her head with a toothy grin, humor in her silver-blue eyes, and Ichigo frowns.  
“Is it late?”  
She nods, so Ichigo knows it’s at least dinner time. He smiles at her again and pats her head softly, scratching behind her ear and turning to walk to the bathroom. She’s right at his side, there in case he should need someone to steady him. Grimmjow is in the tub this time around, the orangette gasping and backtracking before Feather blocks his retreat. Sasha and Sylph are lying beside the tub, every faithful to their master, and Sylph raises her head and purrs to alert Grimmjow of Ichigo’s presence.  
“Come on over here,” he calls with an outstretched hand.  
“I can wait until you’re done,” Ichigo says with a blush.  
“What’s the point? Come on, it’s nothing I haven’t already touched.”  
“Shut up!”  
It’s meant to sound more hostile, but his mortification has it coming out far more meekly as he hesitantly moves closer. Grimmjow pulls him into the tub and settles him between his muscular legs, wrapping his arms around the smaller male to pull him close and set his chin atop his head.  
“… I love you,” Grimmjow sighs out. “You know that, right?”  
“… Where did that come from?” Ichigo frowns.  
“I could see that emotion growing in your eyes while I… uh… while we had sex,” Grimmjow mutters trying to put it in a less vulgar way. “And I met Shiro while you slept. He was rather… aggressive.”  
“Oh my god, did he hurt you?” Ichigo gasps.  
“No, Kitten, it’ll take a lot more than him threatening me to hurt me. He just wanted to make sure I knew my place, that I knew what would happen if I ever hurt you. I would never hurt my mates, I love them… each one I loved more than anything, but you… I think I will always love you more. You I’ll be with until the end of time.”  
Ichigo blushes hotly, the warmth covering his face and creeping down to his shoulders. He feels like such a girl sometimes around the other, always moody and blushing and emotional, but Grimmjow really seems sincere. He smiles minutely at the admission, knowing he’s well on his way to falling for the god behind him, but says nothing… he’ll let Grimmjow sweat about it for a bit longer.  
“Shiro really does want to protect me, doesn’t he?” Ichigo wonders quietly.  
“Shiro was the type to get attached to people too easily when he was sane,” the other sighs. “When he went a bit crazy, that list shortened to only a single person. He would protect them with everything he was, hold on to them with all his might, and if something were to happen to them… he would take it so badly his power would engulf the world in chaos for a long while.”  
“And?”  
“Your father was one of those people he was attached to, they were like brothers and Shiro couldn’t function well without Isshin around. When Isshin left, Shiro tried to find another to get attached to and failed. Isshin was still alive; he was just mortal, so Shiro watched over him. In the end, the distance served to be too great and Shiro couldn’t manage to hold onto himself anymore. He finally fell and was punished.”  
“What made him snap? The legend said a human angered him very badly and he wanted to wipe them all out… that human wasn’t my dad, was it?”  
“No, the human was a man that almost killed your father in a raid. Masaki was pregnant at the time and left for the market, so she wasn’t present, but your father was home. They lived outside the village gates and were more vulnerable, so when the thieves burst in no one was there to help your father. They made off with everything of value and left your father inches from death.”  
“And Shiro was angered because he was so attached to my dad,” Ichigo realizes. “But… wouldn’t he have killed my dad, too?”  
“He wasn’t thinking clearly, Kitten,” Grimmjow shrugs. “I was one of the gods that helped catch him, but I was immediately sent to counter his chaos and set things relatively normal again… I wasn’t there for the punishment.”  
“Now he’s attached himself to me,” Ichigo frowns.  
“The only difference is, he’ll always be with you,” the other remarks. “There is no escaping from his watchful eye and he’ll have the ability to directly involve himself should he need to.”  
Ichigo nods and rests against his more dominant lover, his thoughts wild as he slowly nods off. Before he’s completely asleep, however, he hears a soft distorted voice whispering to him at the back of his mind. Its words, both soothing and relaxing, promise protection and safety from all that could harm him. As chaotic as the voice sounds, Ichigo believes those words and knows he can count on the sealed god. Grimmjow notes the exact moment Ichigo falls asleep, washing them both up carefully and lifting the other from the water. After drying them both off, he sets Ichigo on the couch to sleep as Feather parts from her sisters to lie with him and then goes to the kitchen to cook something for dinner.  
“Yer a real firecracker, aibou,” that voice cackles.  
Ichigo opens his eyes to see a bleached version of himself in a short tunic and sandals, the other’s eyes glowing gold with black sclera and his tongue a vivid blue. The orangette blinks several times, shock weighing down his limbs as he tries to gather his bearings.  
“This is a dream,” the copy provides in humor. “I’m just passin’ through it.”  
“… Oh. So, you’re Shiro?” Ichigo wonders timidly.  
“I am. And yer the little brat that soaked up my stray power,” he snickers. “Like a lil sponge ya were. Tell me, is Olympus still nice? The sky still clear an’ blue?”  
“I guess so,” Ichigo murmurs. “Doesn’t look any different than the mortal world to me.”  
“It never rains there,” Shiro comments thoughtfully. “It should… the rain is beautiful, don’ ya think? A dance a chaos in the form a raindrops.”  
“I never thought of it like that, but I guess you’re right.”  
“Ya don’ look much like yer pops,” Shiro sighs. “I was hopin’ ya would look more like him, an’ less like me. Ya look a lot like yer ma, though… she was jus’ as beautiful as ya are.  
“I don’t like being called beautiful!”  
“I know, but look were it got ya. Livin’ on Olympus wit the most wanted god in the entire mythical world… he should a been the god a sex, ya know.”  
Ichigo blushes brightly at that, finding himself walking over to the other without hesitation. He’s just so drawn to Shiro that it’s difficult for him to stop his feet, the two standing only inches apart by the time he does. They’re the same height, 5’9”, and the same build. Everything is the same except their coloring, Shiro being a pale demon and Ichigo being an ethereal beauty.  
“I look just like you.”  
“Ya do! An’ I was this age when I was sealed, so ya’ll stay this age fer all eternity.”  
“What about my family and friends?” Ichigo scowls. “They’ll still grow old and die.”  
“That’s the curse a being immortal… ya gotta learn ta live with immortals, er watch everyone ‘round ya die. It ain’t pretty, but not everyone can be chosen.”  
Ichigo hangs his head, knowing this to be true and wishing it weren’t. When he looks up again, Shiro is slowly disappearing from the meadow they stand in. His grin is wide and his eyes hold a bit of pride in them.  
“Soon, ya’ll have a choice ta make, aibou,” he says as his tone holds strong though his image is naught but a mirage. “I know ya’ll make the best one. Soon, Aizen will need ta fall an’ ya’ll go down ta do it… but will ya come back?”  
“Of course I will, I promised Grimmjow I wouldn’t run.”  
“Ah, but… without Aizen there’s no need fer ya ta stay here,” he cackles. “Grimmjow lettin’ ya get his revenge on Aizen is the same as breakin’ his end a the deal… but Aizen needs stopped none the less an’ yer the only one with the power ta do it. So I ask again… will ya come back?”  
“I said…”  
“Think on it, aibou,” the voice whispers now. “No need ta make rash choices.”  
Ichigo gasps as cold washes over him like ice water, his body darting upward and his eyes searching blindly for the demon inside him. He’s on the couch inside Grimmjow’s home, Feather snoring beside him on the floor and Grimmjow humming to himself in the kitchen. Ichigo carefully moves over Feather and hurries into the kitchen, the teal haired man turning just in time to catch the frantic orangette when he throws himself in Grimmjow’s safe embrace.  
“… I missed you, too,” Grimmjow murmurs in confusion.  
“I spoke to Shiro, Grimm,” he says so quietly the other has to use his enhanced hearing to catch it. “He said if I get revenge on Aizen for you… there’s no deal and I don’t have to come back here. Is that true?”  
“… Yes.”  
“He said Aizen needs to be taken down and I’m the only one that can do it,” Ichigo cries. “I don’t know what to do! I want to stay here with you, but if I go back there and see my friends and family in danger… I won’t want to leave them!”  
“Calm down, Kitten,” Grimmjow sighs as he holds him closer. “You’ll know when the time comes.”  
Ichigo cries for a while, Grimmjow holding him so tightly he’s afraid he’ll break the other. He had hoped Ichigo wouldn’t find out about that loophole, had hoped he’d want to stay with him no matter what, but Shiro isn’t the god of chaos for nothing. The orangette leaving is something that stills Grimmjow’s heart and casts his very soul into a dark abyss. He can’t survive without his mate, he’s gone through so many millennia searching for the mate he would cast aside his power for… and once he finds them he’s in serious jeopardy of doing just that. If Ichigo stays in the mortal realm, he’ll follow him no matter what he has to give up and… he can’t survive in the mortal realm. He might’ve been able to once, but not now. Not when his girls count on him to be there, to take care of them.  
That night, the two sleep very near one another. Ichigo clings to Grimmjow and the teal haired man takes a long time to actually fall asleep, afraid that he’ll wake up and his mate won’t be there. The three black jaguars can feel the tension and worry within Grimmjow, all of them snuggling much closer than they usually would to quell that ill feeling. Finally, listening to the sound of the many heartbeats around him, Grimmjow nods off.  
Ichigo and Grimmjow are woken by a heavy pounding at the front door, the two wandering to the door dressed in light tunics for bed. The girls stay with Ichigo, surrounding him in case of an attack, and Grimmjow answers the door.  
“… Ulquiorra, have you no idea what time it is?” he gripes.  
“Something is happening,” he comments. “Yamamoto has called us all to the temple.”  
“What?”  
“Are you hard of hearing today?” the bat god frowns. “The gods have been called to the temple for a meeting.”  
“What am I supposed to do with Ichigo?”  
“Leave him here; he’s not one of us.”  
Ichigo frowns at that, Grimmjow growling in anger before running a hand through his hair in frustration. Feather purrs and meows, her tail wrapping around Ichigo’s leg as she sits proudly. After a moment of eager mewling from Sasha and Sylph, Grimmjow finally hangs his head in defeat.  
“Let me get dressed.”  
He slams the door shut and hurries back to the bedroom, passing up a confused and slightly irritated Ichigo in the process. Once he’s dressed and ready to go, he leans over and kisses his mate in apology.  
“I’m sorry, Ichigo, but you’ll have to stay with the girls for now. I’ll be back soon, okay?”  
“Sure, I guess,” Ichigo mutters almost petulantly.  
“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”  
Grimmjow hurries into the temple at the top of the hill, looking around to see all the gods sitting patiently for the meeting to start. He and Ulquiorra sit in their usual seats with the other animal gods, Hallibel sending him a confused look before the meeting is called to order. Yamamoto, the king of the gods, sits on his throne regally.  
“Aizen has gone too far,” he growls out. “He now challenges us directly!”  
Gasps and murmurs erupt from within the immediately area, Grimmjow frowning as he realizes this could very well be the thing that tears his mate from him. Nervousness boils within his gut as he listens to the old man continue, every bit of hope within his heart pleading this be an entirely different problem.  
“He has found a black magic to challenge us! Has demanded me bow down to him and announce him as our new king! I want him destroyed,” Yamamoto snaps. “Unfortunately, the first strike we’ve sent his way… was useless against this new magic of his. He holds magic of the Titans and we are unable to overcome it without…”  
The doors slam open at that point, a silhouette laying itself out along the hall, and a manic cackle fills their ears. Cold chills are sent through them, Grimmjow’s heart sinking as he recognizes the voice, and all eyes are on the newcomer.  
“Me!” Shiro cackles once more. “I’m the one descended from the Titans, I’m the one ya need ta defeat ‘em!”  
“Shiro!”  
“The one an’ only!” he bows. “Thought yer fuckin’ seal could keep me locked up, eh? How wrong ya were. Although, I must admit ta havin’ a clearer head than I’ve had in a long time. Ichi’s extremely calm fer a violent kid; helps ta keep me sane.”  
“What are you doing here?” Kisuke gasps. “You shouldn’t be able to manifest so much within him! It could kill him!”  
“Don’ worry ‘bout him, he’s a hell raiser,” Shiro waves off. “Took in more a my power than I first thought, but handles it better than I could. Now… yer Aizen problem. Ichi can use my power, we’re sharin’ my title ta alleviate the burden. He can destroy Aizen wit my help.”  
“No!” Grimmjow states suddenly.  
“It’s the only way, Grimm-kitty,” Yorouchi sighs. “I know you really like this one, but… Shiro is right. We need the power of chaos to take down the Titan magic Aizen is using. Without Ichigo and Shiro, we’re doomed.”  
“But…”  
“Don’ worry, pussy cat,” Shiro purrs. “I’ll take good care a my aibou.”  
“It’s settled,” Yamamoto states in finality. “Shiro and Ichigo will deal with Aizen, but should you betray us… We will destroy you and your container permanently!”  
“Don’ worry, I can’ betray ya… I ain’t doin’ this fer ya, I’m doin’ in fer Ichi and Isshin.”  
Grimmjow watches in dismay as his beautiful and feisty mate vanishes in a cloud of black mist, his heart in his throat as his skin goes cold. Before the meeting is even over, he stands and walks out… his entire form conveying early defeat.  
Ichigo doesn’t know how he got to the mortal town he lived in, but he knows he doesn’t want to be there. He wants to be with Grimmjow on Olympus, sitting with the girls and cuddling or having sex or taking a bath together… anywhere but here. It may have only been a few days, but he’s completely enthralled by the other. He can’t live without Grimmjow, his short period within the mortal world alone being enough to tell. As he frets over what to do now, wondering how the sexy god is or how he’s taking Ichigo’s disappearance, he doesn’t notice the small group that walks up on him.  
“Ichi-nii?” Karin wonders in shock.  
Ichigo turns quickly, amber pools wide in bafflement as he tries to form words unsuccessfully. Karin is standing beside Yuzu and Isshin is just behind them, all three completely stunned at the sight of their ‘dead’ family member. Finally Isshin breaks the stillness, hurrying past his daughters to wrap his son in a tight hug.  
“Aizen told us you were dead,” he murmurs with tears in his eyes. “I thought I’d never see you again.”  
“I thought Renji told you,” Ichigo remarks. “That banquet was just a rouse. The sixth animal god was pissed at Aizen and to save his own skin, he offered up his choice of mates from the women in his kingdom… he chose me. I’ve been with him on Olympus since that night.”  
“Renji thought you made it away, but Aizen announced he had found your dead body… that the jaguars had killed you.”  
“Where is Aizen?” Ichigo asks. “What’s been going on here?”  
“We’re just leaving,” Karin informs. “Everyone is trying their best to get away. Aizen’s gone mad with power! Renji stayed within his guard to make certain everyone gets out… but most have already deserted him.”  
“Ichigo, come with us,” Yuzu cries. “Please, don’t leave us again!”  
“… I can’t,” Ichigo sighs. “Dad, you knew a god was sealed inside me, didn’t you? He was your old friend, Shiro… the god of chaos.”  
“… Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but they’ve never broken out of their seal before.”  
“Shiro wasn’t just any god, dad… he got through. I now have a split personality and I’m sharing his title… I’m sort of a god now,” Ichigo grumbles. “I don’t belong here anymore, but I can’t just sit by and watch Aizen hurt the people I love. Shiro and I are going to destroy him.”  
“Ichigo, you always have a choice,” Isshin frowns deeply. “I made mine a long time ago… when this is all over, you’ll have to make yours.”  
Ichigo nods, realizing just how true that is. For right now, however, he needs to get to the palace and save his friend. He sees his family to the gates, making certain they get to safety before heading back. Renji is injured, his arm in a sling, and corralling more workers from the palace to safety. When he sees Ichigo his face goes completely white before he’s grinning like a fool.  
“Ichi! Where have you been?” he asks. “I so didn’t believe that lie about you getting eaten by jaguars, that’s not like you.”  
“Grim… I mean… Pantera chose me from the bunch,” he blushes. “I’ve been with him on Olympus.”  
“He’s treating you good, right? I’ll kick his ass if he’s not!”  
“He’s being really good to me, Ren,” Ichigo chuckles. “Right now I have to deal with Aizen… where is he?”  
Renji motions to the throne room vaguely, going back to his mission and leaving Ichigo to get through his own. With a fond farewell and a warning to be careful, the orangette rushes into the building and toward the room that relays the highest amount of power. Aizen is there, Tousen lying dead at the base of the many steps that lead to the throne.  
“Aizen!” Ichigo snaps.  
“… I was told my debt was paid,” he murmurs calmly though his face is turning pallid.  
“This has nothing to do with your debt!” Ichigo snaps. “You’re pissing off as many gods as you can with your little tirade! Back the fuck down before I lay you out!”  
“Only the god of chaos can stop me,” he laughs manically. “You are nothing but a god’s fuck toy!”  
“If I were you,” Ichigo smirks before his voice changes and his grins widens impossibly with insanity, “I would think again. ‘cause this ain’t yer ordinary mortal standin’ here.”  
“… Shiro.”  
“So smart. But it ain’t just me ya gotta worry ‘bout… Ichi’s takin’ my title. Or at least half.”  
“No.”  
“All this time,” Shiro cackles before it dies down and Ichigo takes over again. “He was right under your nose… you could feel him. No wonder you wanted me gone so bad. But you fucked up and now we’re here to stop you!”  
The brunette growls in irritation, moving forward in a blur of motion as he draws his sword. Ichigo is nervous, he doesn’t have a weapon… but he’s gone up against bigger without one. He crouches, his stance ready to move whichever way to dodge, and Aizen swings downward. Ichigo dodges to the right, swinging hard and planting his fist in Aizen’s side. The brunette grunts in pain, making a wild thrust Ichigo isn’t ready for. Before it can skewer him, a rippling gold shield bursts forward to protect him and the orangette feels Shiro’s presence settle just on the edge of his conscience.  
“You won’t beat me!” Aizen snarls. “You won’t escape me twice!”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Ichigo snaps as he slaps the next thrust away easily. “You’ve never tried to kill me before; you just basically married me off!”  
“Your mother’s death,” he grins manically. “I had her killed, but you got away thanks to that parasite inside you!”  
“You… you killed my… ah!”  
Ichigo cries out in pain, his guard shocked down enough for the brunette to run him through. His amber eyes are wide and confused, the blood blossoming out to soak into his tunic. Shiro howls inside his head, fury driving him to the same brink he fell from last time, and pushes to the forefront of Ichigo’s mind. Amber eyes light up golden, a hand gripping the sword in the side of Ichigo’s stomach as a manic grin stretches his lips.  
*My turn, * Shiro hisses. *An’ I ain’t gonna be as nice as my aibou. *  
With a strong yank and a sickening squelching sound, he pulls the blade from his gut and forces it from Aizen’s grip. Shiro tosses it up, moving his grip from blade to hilt and slashing Aizen across his torso. The brunette stumbles backward, tripping over Tousen’s limp body as his eyes fill with a craze only one pulled into insanity can possess. The blade’s tip is set beneath his chin, crazy golden eyes burning with hate even as a manic cackle breaks from Shiro’s lips.  
“Ichi is mine,” he hisses. “No one is allowed ta hurt him… no one. No matter how important they think they are, I’ll cut ‘em all down.”  
Aizen laughs quietly, his eyes distant and his sanity completely gone. Shiro’s magic may have taken a while to take effect, but it certainly went to town once it took hold. He didn’t think Aizen would fall apart so grandly, but he’s glad he did. The pain he caused his aibou and Isshin deserves such a punishment, especially after allowing those filthy nothings to touch his precious aibou. His Ichi deserves nothing but the best, deserves more than just a simple mortal… he deserves someone as ethereal and perfect as Grimmjow. That was in the cards from the very moment he was sealed within the tiny baby… his aibou should’ve lived on Olympus with all those powerful beings he surpassed with ease.  
“I’m gonna carve ya up real good fer all ya’ve done ta my aibou,” he cackles.  
The sword’s blade sings a sickly melody as it’s jerked to the side and into the tendons in Aizen’s arm, blood splattering on the marble steps and the brunette shrieking in pain. Ichigo stirs within his hijacked mind, the pale demon frowning as he realizes the other will force himself to the surface the more Aizen calls out. With a hum, he slashes across Aizen’s throat. The other’s cry is cut off with the action, any screams replaced with a sick gurgle as hot crimson liquid bubbles from the gash. The golden eyed male grins sadistically as he watches the brunette slowly bleed out, his eyes clouding over with death by the second, and finally his body starts to go cold… his heart beating no more. Shiro throws his head back and cackles long and loud, flinching at the pain in his side and recalling the injury Ichigo sustained. He holds a hand warm with power over it, smirking as it mends and the injury vanishes. Afterward, he falls back into the other’s subconscious and pushes Ichigo to the surface. The amber eyed male looks around in confusion, irate his fight was stolen by the other… and also grateful. He’s always been too emotional when he fights, the majority of his injuries sustained from such a problem. He notes that it’s all over, his body sagging in exhaustion at the realization. Now comes the hard part… Will he go back to Grimmjow or stay with his family?  
“Ichigo!” Renji calls as he hurries in. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine,” the orangette comments with a tired sigh. “Just tired.”  
“Come on, you can stay the night at my place. I think your family is already there…”  
“They’re gone… I watched them leave town.”  
“Everyone felt a chaotic power, they’re under the impression the gods have destroyed Aizen,” the redhead grins. “With good reason it seems. Your family was one of the first to come back, they’re looking for you.”  
“I really just want to go home,” Ichigo sighs.  
“You are home, stupid,” Renji laughs with a pat to Ichigo’s sore back. “Besides, you took out the king, Ichigo… that means you’re the next ruler.”  
Ichigo’s eyes go wide at that, the younger male too shocked to even notice he’s being led away from the palace. By the time he notices what’s happening, he’s half asleep and surrounded by his family. Isshin helps him to a makeshift bed, letting him fall to the blankets as he passes out.  
The orangette wakes suddenly in the middle of the night, glancing around curiously and realizing where he is. He misses the warmth of Feather at his side, the clear crisp night air on Olympus, and the strong arms he normally wakes wrapped up in. He frowns and gets up, heading for the door and stopping at the feeling of eyes upon him. Isshin is sitting at the table watching, his dark eyes serious and thoughtful.  
“Dad,” Ichigo utters quietly. “What are you doing up?”  
“Waiting for you to wake up,” he smirks. “I knew you wouldn’t sleep all night… Pantera isn’t here with you, after all.”  
“It’s not just Pantera…”  
“He’ll give up everything for you, you know,” Isshin states as he cuts him off. “He won’t like it and it’ll be a much harder choice than yours, but he’ll do it eventually.”  
“I don’t want him to,” Ichigo growls. “I like being with him, I like being with his black jaguars, I want to go back.”  
“… We’ll miss you,” Isshin sighs. “But I understand why you need to do this… I did it myself once, you know. Besides, I always liked Grimmjow… he’s an interesting guy, lots of fun! You just promise to come and visit for your sisters’ birthday, your birthday, and holidays. No exceptions.”  
“I’ll really try, dad,” Ichigo grins widely. “I just have to figure out how to get back now.”  
“Go to Pantera’s temple, he’ll likely be waiting for you… or sulking somewhere. For such an untamed and lecherous god, he’s certainly bad at sulking when he loses his mates.”  
Ichigo laughs, hugging his father and hurrying out the door. The temple is just outside the town, close to the forest and lit by torches at all times. The statue within the temple is of a huge black jaguar instead of the man he loves, though he’s certain this is one of Grimmjow’s favorite forms to take within the mortal world. He stands waiting for a moment, confused and a bit upset when his lover doesn’t come for him. He sits down at the base of the statue, scowling at the white marble in a huff as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
“Where the hell is he,” he gripes. “I could be sleeping right now!”  
*Awe, he ain’t comin’, aibou? * Shiro wonders. *Maybe ya should lay a sacrifice out… like ya naked! *  
“Shut up, Shiro,” Ichigo hisses with a blush. “I’m not offering myself to my own lover unless we’re in the bedroom!”  
*I thought it was a good idea! *  
“You would. Help me figure out how to get back!”  
*Ya could head up the pathway; I know how ta get there. *  
“… Great idea! How do we get there?” the orangette asks brightly.  
Shiro whispers the directions into his mind, the smaller male’s feet automatically carrying him to the mountain his kingdom lies so close to. Before leaving his father, he had told him to take over the kingdom himself and asking him to promote Renji. His father agreed, knowing Renji’s valiant efforts to save everyone before himself. Now his only problem is getting back to his teal haired god. The path is easy to pick out now that Shiro is actively helping him out, the walk long and tedious as he scales the mountain by the crooked pathway. Finally, he stops outside the shield and presses a palm to it. No one is around, but the shield doesn’t push back against him. He walks through the curtain of warmth easily, looking around before heading home to his new family. He finds Grimmjow along the way, sulking in the meadow outside the forest with the girls lying around him.  
“You look awfully sad,” Ichigo comments out of his field of vision.  
“Why shouldn’t I be sad?” Grimmjow growls in irritation. “My mate left me and I’ll have to leave my girls to be with him in the mortal world.”  
“Really? Did your mate tell you he wasn’t coming back?”  
“No, but why should he?”  
“Maybe because he loves you,” Ichigo states as his eyes soften.  
“No he doesn’t.”  
“I think I’d know if I loved someone or not, Grimm,” Ichigo laughs.  
The other turns swiftly, eyes wide and mouth agape at the sight of his precious mate. Feather grins happily, Sasha and Sylph huffing before settling back to sleep. Ichigo falls beside Grimmjow, crawling into his arms and sighing contently at the safety they provide.  
“How did you get here?”  
“I went to your temple so you could bring me back,” Ichigo growls. “But someone was too busy sulking to notice I was waiting!”  
“… Sorry.”  
“Shiro told me how to find the path and I walked all the way here,” the orangette bristles. “The shield let me through.”  
“But that means… you’re a full-fledged god now,” the other gasps.  
“And I’m never leaving you,” Ichigo smiles as he cuddles closer.  
Grimmjow holds him tightly, overjoyed his mate has returned to him. It’s been so long since he’s had a mate he’d give up everything for; it thoroughly shook him to his core when he’d thought he lost him. Now Ichigo is immortal and they’ll be together forever. Ichigo is quiet for a long time, and then speaks up unexpectedly.  
“Would really have given up everything to be with me?”  
“… In a heartbeat.”  
“I love you, Grimm,” Ichigo smiles softly. “But I don’t want you to give up that much for me. Although, I’d love it if we could visit my family for holidays and birthdays.”  
“… I don’t know, Kitten…”  
“Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!” Ichigo snaps. “I waited for you to come get me and you never showed up! I think the least you can do is allow me that little privilege!”  
Grimmjow watches the fuming male a bit, contemplating whether or not he wants to risk Ichigo getting homesick, and Feather glares at him. The black jaguar whaps him on the leg, ears lain back and growl rumbling from her lips, and the teal haired god of destruction relents. He grins widely at his mate, nodding his agreement, and his heart swells at the joyous smile he gets in return. Olympus is going to be a much brighter place now that Ichigo has chosen to stay with him.


End file.
